Love Shack
by ohspencermyspencer
Summary: Sometimes the job is so demanding,  you just have to let loose. Dedicated to A.J. Cook.  For possessing incredible grace under pressure and being made of awesomeness!


**Title:** Love Shack: A Criminal Minds fanfic/songfic.

**Author's Notes:** This is my open love letter/songfic for the members of the cast of this wonderful show. I came up with this while on a road trip with a friend of mine. The B52's came on and craziness ensued. It sort of wrote itself. Totally OOC. This is my first foray into writing fanfic. _Please be gentle!_

**Summary:** Sometimes the job is so demanding, you just have to let loose once in a while. Dedicated to A.J. Cook. For possessing incredible grace under pressure and being made of awesomeness!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. I don't even _begin_ to own Criminal Minds. If I did, I'd have renewed AJ's contract and made Reid and Hotch my love slaves. 'Nuff said. Total quickie fic.

Everything was quiet on the BAU jet. The six members were flying home from Houston after a particularly difficult case involving a serial rapist. The seventh and last member of the team, Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia was video conferenced in and assisting the profilers on the jet with police reports as they reviewed case files involving possible future cases. Media liaison Jennifer Jerau or J.J, as she was called, looked around.

"I really appreciate this, you guys. The case files in my office were starting to grow roots. These revues and your input will go a long way to help prioritize these cases."

SSA and unit chief Aaron Hotchner looked up. "We're glad to help, JJ, gives us a jump start on upcoming cases, so I suppose it's helping us too."

JJ nodded again and looked over at SSA Emily Prentiss, who for her part was trying to nudge fellow profiler SSA Derek Morgan over so she could get a folder that was on the other side of him. Derek smiled, nudged back and complained.

"Ya know, Prentiss you could have just asked me for that" He handed her the case file she practically climbed over him for.

"Sure, but nudging you and giving you grief is _a lot _more fun!"

"Morgan and Prentiss!" began SSA David Rossi, "Seriously, do I have to give you two a time out?"

Derek chimed in. "She started it Dave! Prentiss is acting like this jet seats about twenty!"

"SO HURRY UP! AND BRING YOUR JUKEBOX MONEY!" Everybody on the jet looked in the direction of the outburst. They all stared at Prentiss. She shrugged. "It was a great song!"

"What song?" came a voice from the front of the cabin. Soon enough, the head of SSA Dr. Spencer Reid peered around the seat and looked around.

"Not up on your B-52's, Reid?" Hotch asked .

"The bomber?"

"The band."

"Oh" Reid blinked. "Oh. Oh, I guess not then."

"That's hardly surprising" Morgan supplied. JJ smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Boy genus is excused!" Garcia piped up from her bunker in Quantico. She managed a proper glare by way of the computer at Morgan. "80's music was...complicated and nuanced...kind of. Plus he was only like...nine when that song was popular?"

"Yeah Morgan...what Garcia said" Rossi added.

"THE LOVE SHACK IS A LITTLE OLE PLACE WHERE WE CAN GET TOGETHER!" Prentiss began. Rossi started drumming lightly on his small table. Hotch began snapping his fingers. Garcia bobbed her head comically and by computer magic, the song was playing on the laptop from where the technical analyst's image appeared. Soon everybody was singing. Some off key and completely out of rhythm. Some not so much.

"LOVE SHACK. BABY! LOVE SHACK!"

Some weren't singing at all.

As Reid sank further down into his seat, he wondered if this was a sign of the end of the world. '_I hold no less than three Doctorates._'. He thought to himself. _'I am published in medical and science journals. I am a highly reguarded in my field. These people have gone completely off the deep end and this is soooo beneath me.'_

Reid dared a look around the cabin of the jet. Hotch and Prentiss were dancing in the aisle and JJ and Rossi snapping their fingers and singing along. He cringed.

"IF YOU SEE A PAINTED SIGN AT THE SIDE OF THE ROAD IT SAYS 15 MILES TO THE LOVE SHACK! LOVE SHACK BABY!"

The in-cabin phone beside Reid rang. He picked up and spoke briefly, hung up and looked up at rowdy group.

"That was the cockpit calling. They wanted to make sure that everything was okay back here. I told them you've all lost your minds and that they should land at the next available aiport and tell ground control to bring straight jackets." Hotch dipped Emily near Reid's seat.

"Oh, you did not Reid!" Prentiss said.

"No, I didn't but it seems like a great idea"

Soon JJ stopped doing the bump with Morgan and sat down on Reid's lap.

"JJ what are you doing?"

"I'm bringing it home, Spence!" Everyone gathered around Reid's seat and sang together .

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"TIN ROOF. RUSTED!"

The whole group dissolved into laughter and danced their way back to their seats. Before long they were back at the case files and back into work mode.

Reid slumped gratefully into his seat. He was very relived that was over. Until the next time they snapped.


End file.
